Ouran Axis Powers
by CuteOtakuNerd
Summary: The Axis all go undercover at Japan's top school, Ouran Academy, to find out teen trends. What could go wrong? Oh wait, the Host Club is involved. FemJapan, Possible pairings and appearances by other nations. Rated T for language. (On Hold)
1. In which the Axis goes to High School

It was a lovely day at Japan's place.

Japan had invited her good friends Germany and Italy over.

The trio sat under a kotatsu in the living room and Italy was petting one of Miss Japan's cats.

"I am so glad that you two came over." Japan said politely.

"~Ve! Thank you for inviting us!" The carefree Italian said with a cat on his head.

"Uhm, yes, thank you." Germany said, trying to ignore Italy's antics.

She giggled. "It's good. I have something important to tell you, that my boss talked to me about a few days ago."

_~Flashback~_

_"Japan."_

_"Yes, sir?" The Asian nation turned to her boss._

_"I'm looking at the stock markets and it seems that we're not selling enough products to the youth division."_

_"Is that so..?"_

_"So I want you to come up with some new products that will sell good with today's teenagers."_

_Japan just looked at her boss, a bit confused and shocked._

_"Uh...with all do respect sir, but how would I do that? I don't really spend my time with teenagers. If you don't count America-kun." She muttered._

_He thought for a moment. "I've got it. You will go undercover at a school and record what teens like."_

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She sweat dropped._

_"Of course! And while you're at it, call those axis friends of yours."_

_"Germany and Italy-san?"_

_"They could be of good help."_

_Japan just signed and sweat dropped._

_~End of Flashback~_"So we're going undercover at one of your schools?" Germany asked taking a sip of tea Japan had served them.

"Hai. My boss wants us to attend this prestigious private school in Bunkyō, Tokyo." She explained.

"~Ve! I don't want to go to school!" Italy cried. "I was always picked on and picked last for every team! And the food they served was terrible.. well not as bad as England's cooking, but still a close second!"

"ITALY! Will you shut up!" Germany scolded the crying Italian. "So...what school are we going to?"

Japan looked through the papers. "Hmm...It's called Ouran Academy."

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter's lame. The next one will be better. It's the first day they go to Ouran undercover as students.**

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. The First Day

The next morning, Japan, Germany and Italy all got dressed in the school uniforms.

Italy and Germany wore a blue jacket with the Ouran crest over a white dress shirt and tie, black dress pants and black school shoes. Germany wore glasses to make him seem more ideal as a student.

Japan wore a yellow dress with a red bow, light thighs and black shoes.

The axis all got in a limo and the driver drove them to Ouran Academy.

It was about a two-hour drive, so they continued to plan their investigation, except Italy who was asleep.

"So, Ouran Academy is a private school for the children of wealthy families in Japan?" Germany asked as he read the documents Japan handed her.

"Hai. My boss has already spoken with the headmaster Yuzuru Suoh, so he's allowing us to attend as normal students."

"Interesting. So, where should we start first? It is a large school."

"Maybe we should start talking to all the club members." She said. "There are a lot of clubs; like Newspaper, Kendo, Kamari, and Gardening, which I would like to check out, since I love flowers."

"Well, don't get distracted, we're on a mission." Germany then turned to the sleeping Italian on his right. "Italy, wake up. We're almost there."

Italy got up and scratched his head. "~Ve I just had the best dream ever. I dreamed that you, me and Miss Japan were all going to high school and I was upset and started crying and you yelled at me."

Germany signed annoyed and the asian nation giggled slightly.

"Italy, we're going to school now and if you don't started taking this seriously, I will yell at you!"

Italy flinched and moved over to Japan's side.

"Oh, before I forget, we all used restrain from using our country names." She said.

"Germany nodded. "Ja. We don't want to be found out, so that's a good idea."

"Excuse me, Madame, we've arrived at Ouran Academy." The limo driver said.

They then stopped and he opened the door for the nations. The axis looked up at the large pink school with many flowers and fountains.

"So...this is Ouran?" Germany said a bit disturbed at the school's appearance.

"It's very...pink..."

"~Ve! It's so pretty!" Italy hollered as he pet his cat. "Right poky?"

"~Nya."

"I'm glad you think so." Japan smiled. "Ouran Academy has been around for almost 50 years. (Not sure if this is true or not...) I remember when they started the planning for it in 1963. They asked for my imput on the color skim and I chose pink with lavender overtones because it bespeaks sophistication and a focus on one's own advancement, because education is about succeeding and moving up in the world. That and it was the first thing that popped in my head at the time."

"Well, now that we're here, we should start by going to our classes." Germany said and they all agreed.

The three proceeded down the hallway. "What class did your boss say we were in?"

"He said...Class 2-A." answered the Asian nation.

When they arrived at the classroom, the three walked in casually.

Everyone stared at them, not just because they were new kids, but also because the squinty eyed one with the curl held a cat.

"Italy you Dummkopf, why did you bring a cat?" Germany whispered furiously to Italy.

"~Ve! I couldn't just leave him."

"~Nya."

They all continued to look at the three until the teacher came in and he also looked at them.

"You three must be the new students, correct?" He asked.

Japan step forward and bowed politely.

"Hai. That is correct. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Very well, why don't you all tell the class your names and a little bit about yourself."

The three stood and faced the class.

"Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I like wurst and cleanliness."

"Hajimemashite, I'm Moriko Mori." She politely bowed. "I like raw fish and anime."

"~Ve! Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I like pasta and surrendering." He said as he pulled out his white flag, causing Germany to smack him across the head.

Some of the students laughed.

"Alright. You three sit in the back near Mr. Suoh."

A blonde boy raised his hand, so the three walked over to the open desks near him.

"Good day gentlemen, welcome to Ouran Academy." He greeted them, then took Moriko's hand. "Bonjour madame, c'est un honneur de rencontrer une belle dame comme vous.~" He then gently kissed it.

Italy was in awe and Germany slightly flinched.

Japan just blushed slightly. She knew a little French so she understood part of what he said.

"Please, take a seat." He pulled out her chair for her.

She bowed in gratitude and took a seat.

The other nations took a seat next to her and class began, but they also gained the curiosity of a certain ootori boy.

* * *

Lunch began at 12:15 and the three nations all ate outside on the grass.

Japan ate some fried rice, with picked plums and a side of Soba noodles with green tea to drink.

Germany ate his wurst with a side for rice Japan made for him, and since it was a school, he was not allowed to bring beer.

And lastly Italy ate his pasta. Surprise there...

"Ve! School is not as bad as I thought!" The Italian smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Italy." Moriko smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Japan." Germany said as he took a bite of his wurst.

She just looked at him until Italy caught her attention.

"~Ve! Hey look, it's those guys from class!"

The three nations turned their heads to the two young boys from class: The blonde from earlier and with him was a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Good day gentlemen, and miss." Tamaki began. "I would like to personally invite you all to our club."

**Sorry if it's been a while since I updated. I've been pretty busy. Also if this chapter isn't that good, I promise the next one will be better. The nations pay a little visit to the host club! ;)**


End file.
